


Among Other Things

by missema



Series: Sacraments [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Saints Row 1, Secret Relationship, Stilwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle and Troy sleep together for a second time after defeating the Vice Kings, and try to define their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Other Things

Elle wasn't expecting Troy to show up at the Vice King's penthouse so quickly after she'd acquired it. There were still a lot of other people loitering around, slapping her on the back and giving her congratulations when she saw him come in.

She just watched, but then again that's what she did most of the time. Elle was silent, and she watched and learned what to do and what definitely not to repeat. Her whole life was predicated on the idea of when to stay low and when to peek her head out. If it hadn't been, she wouldn't have been able to survive this long. No one in the Saints questioned her about, but then again she didn't think that most of them gave a shit any which way. Her actions spoke for her, which was good enough.

No one knew her past, and nothing mattered except what she could accomplish for the Saints. Julius, for all his 'take back the Row' speeches didn't even get her. She was the Row, was so much a part of it that it hurt like a slug to the chest to think on how she'd almost died slumped against some random corner of her neighborhood. Had that been the end of her, no one would have cared and she wouldn't have been able be a Saint and gain some power for herself, to be able to let her successes make all the noise she needed. There was no deep thought behind most of her actions or silences, just necessity. Elle didn't partake in bullshit philosophizing to herself like some sort of tortured vigilante. She got shit done, learned by watching and was determined to survive.

She wondered what her actions said to Troy, what he made of her after such an intimate glimpse. They'd slept together in the filthy, stinking little Saints loft that Julius had set her up in. She'd hated that place, but for that one night it had been warmed by his presence. It was odd that he was the one to show her affection, when he was so obviously starved of it himself. To her it seemed like two people finding each other despite the blizzard around them, because she clung to the memories of that night for warmth and a connection that was more than just the Saints.

He was just across the room from her, speaking in a low voice to a group that had gathered around him. There was no point in wondering what he was saying - if it concerned her, he would tell her soon enough. She turned away from where he was standing, not making any effort to greet him but taking the time to look around her again, in awe.

King's penthouse was opulent in a way she had never imagined herself living. It was a far cry from how things used to be for her, with big screen tvs with obscenely big speaker systems, a full bar, hardwood floors and leather couches. Elle respected Ben King for making all of this for himself and then walking away when it got too rough. The Vice Kings had gotten out of his control and instead of deluding himself into thinking he still could run them even after a coup, he took them down. What was made by his hand was destroyed by it as well.

"Good work here. With the Vice Kings, I mean. You deserve the credit as much as King does." Troy said. He'd finally made his way over to her, and from what Elle could see, he'd cleared out the rest of the Saints while doing it.

"Thanks." she said softly, finally looking over at him. She was swimming in an oversized sweatshirt, the arms so long they covered her hands. She hugged herself.

"You cold? That why you wearing that?" Troy asked. They never had much to say to each other outside of the tasks they did for the Saints, but she didn't mind the lack of conversation. It was enough that he talked to her and not at her.

"I like it, keeps me warm." she said, but then explained, "air conditioning. It's nice. Never had it before."

Troy smiled at her with half of his mouth as though she'd let him in on a secret. "Seems like this whole place is empty except for you and me. I can keep you warm if you want."

She bit her lower lip as she considered, then pushed back her sleeve and held out her hand to him. He took it with a squeeze, and she led him into the bedroom.

Things weren't like they were the first time. Elle let his hand drop when they got to the bedroom, but Troy reached over and threaded his fingers through hers. The sleeve dropped and covered both of their hands, but Troy didn't let go. He turned to face her, a cupping her chin.

"Usually this happens after a date for me, but I guess we're past the get to know you stage." he said with a sheepish half-laugh. It was only the laughter that gave away his nervousness, his hands were steady and eyes focused on hers. She licked her lips and smiled at the way he watched the movement of her tongue.

"Never been on a date." Elle replied.

"Really?"

She nodded. A disconcerted look crossed his face, but he tipped her face up to his and kissed her. If he had anything more to say, she silenced him with the force of her kiss. It was deep, hard and unfettered by any sense of caution. She kissed him with both need and desire, hunger and triumph in equal parts. The first time, she'd wanted him in an almost abstract way, because she did like him but also she'd wanted to see if she could have him. This time, she really wanted Troy, just him.

There was still the same urgency between them, the fervor that led them to the bed last time, but changed. They knew each other this time, and there was real feeling between them, making it all the more charged. Before she knew it, his hands were under her sweatshirt and then he was breaking their kiss to pull it up and off. The sweatshirt was so big that anything underneath would catch in it, so she let her undershirt come off with it, caught up in the fleece lined interior. The cool air hit her naked upper body and she shivered, which caused Troy to draw her nearer.

His hands were everywhere, stroking down the length of her spine, skating over her hips and stomach as he made his way up to fondle her breasts. Times like these she was glad she didn't bother with a bra. Her cousin April once said she had the ' _suggestion of tits_ ' like a drawing with small circles to indicate breasts. Elle liked that description - it sounded a hell of a lot better than flat chested or any of the other shit she'd been called since she grew taller but not curvier. She was straight as a pin, with hardly an indentation for either hips or chest, but Elle was far past being insecure about her body.

Troy was kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands palming her breasts. The pads of his thumbs swept over her nipples, calling them to attention as he sucked at a spot on her neck. It was almost too much for Elle, she could feel her body warming even in the relative chill. She tugged at his shirt and her message was received immediately, because he stopped his trail of kisses long enough to hastily pull both his purple polo shirt and the shirt underneath it over his head.

When he came back to her, he stood behind her and kissed the back of her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand reaching up to tweak at a nipple as he kissed her. He had such nice arms, defined but not overly muscled and no hint of a farmer's tan. She wondered when he spent time outside with no shirt on, because he must since his chest wasn't as pale as his legs. A gentle bite on her shoulder brought her thoughts back to the moment and she responded with a whimper. He was playing her like an instrument, and she was content to let him make the music.

Off came her baggy jeans next, with his hands busy undoing the heavy belt she wore to hold them on her slight frame. Elle ran her hands up and down his sides as he worked, ready to take off his pants when she got the chance. She stepped free of her jeans once they were pooled at her feet and with only her underwear on turned to face him.

He looked her up and down, just once, before closing the gap between them. They were a few steps closer to the bed, a trail of clothes behind them. With a hand behind his neck Elle bent him to her kiss, pressing her tongue up against his and relishing the taste of him. It was her time to lick and bite her way down his body, and she did kissing his shoulders and down the centerline of his chest. She sank towards the ground, charting her way with her mouth. Fingers tweaked at his nipples, but it was more playful than anything else. She had no idea if Troy liked it.

When she got to his belt, she unbuckled it quickly and then kissed the sandy trail of hair that led down from his navel. There was a quick intake of breath from him as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Her palm found his cock ready and she pulled it free from his boxers. She tasted the length of him with a lick, and then sucked the head of his prick. When she took him further into her mouth, Troy gave a bodily shudder that she felt as it reverberated through him.

His frustrated hands tried to fist through her hair but found no easy way hold on her cornrows. Instead he palmed the back of her head, his light touch adding pressure when he wanted her to take him deeper. She obliged but then got into a bobbing rhythm, building the heat and pressure with him. It was only a few more moments before the pressure of his hands lead her away.

"Not yet." He said breathlessly. "I don't wanna finish yet."

Elle nodded and got up, kissing her way back up towards his lips. He was still entangled in his pants and half out of his boxers but that didn't stop him from nudging her in the direction of the bed. There was a kiss - his hot eager mouth up against hers - and then he stepped fully out of his pants while she settled onto the surprisingly soft bed. She hadn't tried it yet, but it was comfortable and large and that was all she cared about at the moment.

Troy fully divested himself of his clothes, though Elle was still wearing her panties. For a minute he searched the fabric, then found his wallet and extracted a condom to lay on the nightstand next to the bed. He kissed a trail up her leg as he joined her on the bed, obviously intending to settle between them. When he got to the juncture of her thighs, he licked her through the fabric earning a pleased mewl from her.

"Oh you like that?" he asked, grinning up at her. The place where he licked felt cool, exposed. The contrast it made to her hot wetness was arousing her further. He did it again, licking her folds through the cotton panel, his tongue dragging across her clit to create an aching, hot pressure that immediately began to cool when he removed his mouth. A whimper followed his actions, but this time she wasn't as surprised. She thought he might make a third pass but instead he turned to kiss her hip and began to ease her free of that last vestige of clothing.

Elle closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his hands guide her hips upward, first one and then the other. His hands skimmed over the length of her legs as he pulled her panties down them. She opened her eyes only for a second when he kissed her, mouth and tongue clashing eagerly with her own, hot and wet and heady with the taste of her own skin. A leg wrapped around him, urging him closer to her. The intensity of his flesh against hers with nothing in the way made her sigh into one of his kisses.

His kisses were all over, not just confined to her lips. As she lay against the bed, he alternated soft kisses, tiny bites and sweeps of his tongue across the expanse of her skin. Each made her shiver with delight - the gentle rake of his teeth across her belly, a suckling kiss to the hardened tips of her breasts, the gentle lick when he reached the wet juncture of her thighs and nudged them further apart.

"Show me how you do it. Use your fingers and lead." Troy whispered and Elle obeyed.

She let her hands skim over her skin, palms flat against her sensitive, puckered nipples, drifting over her stomach until they settled between her legs. She dipped a finger into her core and drew out her own wetness. When she looked up, Troy was her rapt audience, his attention only moving from her fingers when they stilled. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him, which he retuned with a smirk.

He watched her make herself come, whispering encouragement and barely stifling his groans whenever he got too worked up. His hands rested lightly on her thighs, but he never tried to take over for her, just watched and took in all that he saw. It was easy to come with him watching so intently, his passive engagement turned her on. She came with a hard convulsion, a soft cry that was incoherent and laced with a jolt of pure pleasure.

She was still shuddering her through the aftershocks when he slid his sheathed length into her. Troy filled her so perfectly that it prolonged the blissful feeling that had spread through her after climax. He was gentle but didn't treat her as if she were glass. His hands always moved carefully over her, and he kept trying to find ways to make her moan. She realized that that was just him, that Troy at his most honest was a deeply caring and cautious man who would make sure everything was to her liking before seeing to himself.

Their pace increased, her hips bumping against his as she met his every thrust. Troy was unraveling above her, all of that control ebbing away as he drove home again and again. She let him speed up and only tried to match his pace, enjoying the friction, the heat of it all, the feeling of his delicious weight settled above her. Her hands were never idle, but clutched the sheets and teased his nipples in turn. If he kept going, she would come again, the hard, deep thrusts just what she needed to build up to another climax.

But he didn't, couldn't keep up the pace. All it once it seemed, he came hard, his body going rigid, not even breathing as he found release. He could have said her name, but she couldn't hear it clearly. Once he was finished, he rolled off of her and onto the bed to catch his breath. Elle disliked the abrupt absence of him, but Troy was looking glassy-eyed and hollow, and she let him lay without disturbing him. When he reached out an arm to her, she snuggled into it without reservation, glad that he'd regained enough of himself to offer.

They lay together afterwards, intimate as lovers. The line was getting blurry for her, but damn if Elle was going to complain. She liked Troy, far more than she ever expected to at their first meeting. He was laying beneath her, their legs tangled together as her head rested on his chest. She wanted sleep and pizza, in that order and started working on the first by letting her eyes drift shut in her comfortable position.

"What is this, Elle?" Troy asked, shifting out from under her so they were face to face. She resented the disruption of her comfortable position and straddled him. Troy groaned as she did, but held her hips to steady her.

"I like you," Elle answered simply. "Isn't that enough?"

"I like you, too." Troy admitted. "But we can't exactly keep doing this. Me kicking everyone out of the apartment is going to get old."

She laughed, but he was right. "You got a place. Besides, we've only...been together twice. It's not exactly like we're doing it all over Stilwater."

Troy traced a path on her skin with a blunted fingernail. "You want to keep doing this?"

Elle had the feeling they were talking in circles, so she leaned in and kissed him. When she drew back, she regarded him. He wasn't saying what he wanted to say, and she didn't know how to answer him. "Tell me what you want."

Troy thought for a moment, his hand back at resting on her hips. "You and me. What's between us is good so far. We could build on that. But no mixing business and pleasure. Julius can't know - he doesn't approve of that sort of thing." He grinned up at her and then added, "but he doesn't have to know if I take you on a date or two."

"A date?" Elle asked. "Like what, going out for dinner in the next town over where no one knows us? Pizza in Steelport?" she asked, and Troy laughed.

"Something like that. If you want."

"Alright." Elle agreed and gave him a playful kiss on the nose. A date sounded nicer than just sleeping together, and she did really like Troy. Fuck Julius. If this could become more, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Chances were, she was likely to do that on her own, since she'd never had a boyfriend before. She slid off of him to one side, nestling back into where she had been resting before.

Troy wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to his own warmth. When she woke up, he was still there. Elle smiled at his sleeping form as she retreated to the shower. She and Troy were going to try serious dating, as much as they could given their circumstances. The whole thing should have given her pause, but it just made her smile as she stood under the spray of the water.


End file.
